You Had A Bad Day
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine and Gil are having a bad day.


**You Had A Bad Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except everything that ever happened to me.**

**Summary: Catherine and Gil are having a bad day.**

**Rating: Teen, dude.**

**A/N: Ha. Yes. All of this has happened to me. I hope you guys like it! XD**

* * *

"We need... to go... to the bedroom."

"Why?"

"Would you like Lindsey to walk in on us... like this?" She laughed and shook her head. The last thing she wanted her daughter seeing was her mother sitting on top of Gil's lap with his arms around her waist and slowly making his way up her shirt. She leaned forward and kissed him as he lifted her up into his arms and started for her bedroom. She tore her lips away from his and pressed them to his neck. He went to walk into the room, but missed the door and ended up pressing her against the wall. They both stopped when they heard a loud, 'crack'.

"Ugh oh..." She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and turned around to see a huge hole in the middle of her wall. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and laughed. "You're gonna fix that." He looked down at his feet and sighed. He looked up at her and smiled. She opened the bedroom door and swung it open. It hit the wall with a loud 'bang' followed by another 'crack'. He pushed her on the bed and kissed her.

"And you're gonna fix that."

----------------

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms and looked at the clock. They had woken up a minute before their alarm was to go off. Catherine quickly leaned over Gil and shut off the clock before it blasted its alarm.

"Come on, Gil. Time to start another boring day." She pulled the covers off of him and headed into the bathroom.

"Morning, honey!" She jumped and dropped her mascara on the counter, leaving a puddle of black goo on their white counter top.

"Damnit!" He laughed and walked up behind her. His arms wrapped around her stomach and softly rested just below her belly button. He kissed her neck and tightened his hold on her as she tried to escape his grasp. He lost his balance and landed in the bathtub with her on top of him. She screamed and caught the shower curtain, only to have it fall down and cover both of them. "Great. Another thing we can add to our list of 'Things to fix.' Ugh!"

"I'm sensing a little negativity here." She looked back at him and quickly got out of the tub.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Oh stop your complaining." They finished getting ready and walked out to their car. Once Gil started up the car, Catherine reached over and turned on the A/C as high as it could go. It made a strange noise and cut out. She banged her fist on the dashboard and winced as it cracked. He pulled out of the driveway and laughed at her.

"It's not funny! Jeeze! What's wrong with us today?"

"Us? No. What's wrong with you?"

"I can not believe what I am hearing."

---- Back at the lab. ----

"EW! Dude! Drink it!" Nick, Greg, Sara, and Warrick sat around the break table and watched in disgust as Greg handed Nick a coke bottle with hot cheetoes floating in the bottle.

"No way, man! That's disgusting!"

"Come on! You only have one life to live! Make it worth while."

"Yeah, well... if Nick drinks that, he might not be able to make it past lunch."

"Oh dude. Smell it." Greg twisted off the cap and passed the bottle around. Sara took a sniff and brought her hand to her mouth. Warrick stared at the bottle and shook his head.

"No way. I can smell the fumes from here."

"Oh you guys are such chickens. For ones who can work next to a dead body, you can't sniff a coke bottle?" Nick slammed his hand on the table and smirked.

"Give me that bottle!"

"ALRIGHT!" Greg smiled and handed him the bottle. They all leaned forward and watched as he brought it up to his lips. Greg started chanting.

"Drink it. Drink it! Drink it!" Nick took a deep breath and gulped down a sip of the Coke. Sara ran to the other side of the room and Warrick ran to the nearest garbage can.

Suddenly, a very out of breath Catherine and Gil ran into the break room and opened the fridge.

"Whoa. Cath. Gil. Where have you two been?"

"Ah... busy."

"Did you guys drink all the Coke?" Catherine turned around and placed her hands on her hips. When she saw the Coke bottle in Nick's hands, she smiled and snatched it away from him. She brought it to her lips, but before anyone could warn her, she took a sip. They all held their breath and watched as she froze up. She threw the bottle down and spit out the Coke on the floor. "SWEET JESUS. What IS that shit?"

"Coke and cheetoes."

"Cheetoes?" She shuddered and kicked the bottle away from her. Warrick and Sara both laughed and looked down at their watches. They left the room and got back to work. Nick and Greg followed them out. "Okay. Let's get through today as quick and painless as possible. They got their coffee and walked back to their office. She shut the door behind them and jumped when she heard Gil yell.

"Mother fuc-"

"AH AH AH!" He held up a bright green take and stared at it.

"You damned piece of metal and plastic, you."

"Gil, it can't hear you." He tossed it over his shoulder and got to work. She took her seat on his couch and jumped up when she felt something poke her in the butt.

"OW! Damnit!" He looked up from his paperwork and took off his glasses. She held up a bright pink tack and threw it. "How in the hell did those end up around your office?"

"Ah. I believe it was last week. When you just 'couldn't wait' and shoved everything off of my desk."

"Oh. Oh yeah." She looked around and sighed. "Well I'm going to go put my purse in the locker room. I'll be right back." She got up with her purse and walked down the hall to the locker room. She passed up the A/V lap and laughed to herself when she saw Greg and Nick fight over the Twix bar Warrick had gave them. She opened her locker and flung it open, making it crash against the locker on the side of it. She winced and slowly put her purse on the top shelf. She looked down and noticed a twenty dollar bill on the floor. She smirked and bent down to pick it up, but when she felt her earring catch on to something, she stopped moving. She tried to turn her head to see what it was caught on, but she didn't want to hurt herself. "GIL! NICK! WARRICK! HELP!" She brought her arms over her head and tried to feel around for what caught her earring. "GIL!" He came running into the locker room and smirked.

"What... are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were having an affair with your locker."

"My earring's caught on something."

"Ah." He walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder to help her. He tugged on a piece of her hair and jumped when she let out a scream. Nick, Sara, Greg, and Warrick came running from the A/V lab, and stopped in the doorway when they saw their boss huddled over Catherine.

"Ow! Jesus, Gil! Be sensitive!"

"Well... do you want to be freed? Or do you want to stay in this position for the rest of your life?" Greg's eyes widened. Nick and Warrick bit down on their tongue and Sara stared at them. They all coughed and looked away. Gil's eyes widened and he looked back. "Eh... guys?"

"HUH?" Catherine went to turn around, but her earring pulled and she yelled. "Damnit! Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

"What's wrong?"

"Catherine's stuck on her locker."

"Well I-" They all stopped talking when they heard the door open and Ecklie's voice. Gil shoved Catherine into her locker and closed the door. He stood in front of it with his hands behind his band and whistled.

"Gil, I-" He stopped in his tracks and looked around. "Where's Catherine?"

"She um... she got..." Warrick started babbling, but Nick saved him.

"She got caught on some paperwork," He said in a high pitched voice. Ecklie gave them a crazed look and practically ran out of the room. Once the door closed, Catherine punched the door and flew out of the locker. She landed on her back and moaned.

"Ohhh. My back."

----

Catherine walked down the hall and stopped when she got to the two way halls. She thought about what she needed and gasped. She quickly ran back down the hall and entered the lab. Greg looked up from his work. She didn't see the test tubes and glass piled by the door and accidentally tripped over the boxes. Everything that was stacked up fell the ground in a loud crash. She slowly pulled herself up from the floor, grabbed the test results, and ran out of the room with glass everywhere.

----

Gil walked back in his office to find Catherine sitting at the desk. He made a face as he removed a piece of glass from her hair and put it in front of her face.

"What's this?"

"I rather not talk about it." She slammed her pen on the desk and looked down when she felt something cold and sticky bleed from the pen. She moaned and threw the pen across the room. "DAMNIT!"

"WHAT is going on with you today?"

"The world's out to get me, Gil. It's out for its revenge and I'm the first one on its list!"

"Oh stop it! You're just having a bad day?" She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Ya think?" She cleaned the ink off of her clothes and hands. She held up the case file to begin talking about the evidence, when all the papers fell out of it and scattered all over the floor. Gil held in his laughter as she closed her eyes and slammed the folder on the desk. She walked out of the room and into the break room. She opened the fridge and remembered there were no more Cokes. She reached for the cabinet and went to pull out a cup when all the cups came falling out and hitting her on the head. "DAMNIT!" There was a knock on the door. A delivery guy with three dozen of red roses was standing there with a clip board.

"Mrs. Grissom?"

"Yeah. What?" He handed her the floors and the clip board. She signed her name and carefully turned the vase, so she got a good look at the flowers. She noticed the card and smiled.

'Just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean the world is out to get you, baby.

I love you.'

"I see you got my flowers?"

"Hmm. Thank you. And I love you too." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and hugged him. She walked out of the room with the flowers. He turned to walk out of the door, when his face came in contact with the door Ecklie was pushing through to walk in the room. Ecklie looked at Gil and smirked.

"What's wrong, Gil? Having a bad day?"

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! YES! XD**


End file.
